The application relates to a seat belt retractor for a safety belt comprising a seat belt spindle for winding up and unwinding the safety belt and comprising a tensioning drive.
Such a seat belt retractor comprising a tensioning drive is known from the European patent application EP 1 283 137 (incorporated by reference herein). The tensioning drive comprises a gas generator, a drive wheel and a connecting device which connects the gas generator and the drive wheel. The connecting device comprises a supply pipe and a plurality of thrust members located in the supply pipe, which are accelerated after triggering the gas generator and drive the drive wheel for winding up the safety belt.
The embodiments of a seat belt retractor disclosed herein provide improved tensioning behavior of the retractor.